


run away with me

by dizzy, waveydnp



Series: dee and fi [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: Dee and Fi break the rules just a little bit.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: dee and fi [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1063592
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104
Collections: PhanWorksChallenge - Dialogue Lockdown





	run away with me

"Maybe we shouldn't..." 

"Shut up," Dee whispers, creeping across the lobby of the building. 

Fi stands behind her, hesitating at the bottom step. She feels like every person in the building could hear them creeping through the stairs. They'd taken the badly lit, totally creepy stairwell down instead of the lift for the sake of stealth. 

It's the same reason they're both clad in only back, Dee's hair pulled back into a ponytail. It looks good like that. She's been wearing it mostly up in a bun during isolation, but she's had fun getting ready for tonight. 

Fi’s fairly sure that the ponytail - and dark red lipstick and the eyeliner and the freshly painted glitter black nails - don’t actually help them stay out of sight, but Dee had a lot of fun getting herself ready, anyway. 

She’s been buzzing all day and Fi’s been stressing all day and at least, Fi thinks, it’s given them something to focus on besides their growing pile of ‘try to rearrange work project’ emails and how many television shows they’ve watched entirely through in the past six weeks. 

"Come on," Dee whispers, pushing the door open. 

Fi takes a deep breath and leaves the safety of that bottom step, following Dee outside. 

* 

Fi's heart doesn't stop pounding as they walk down the street toward the park. 

If someone sees them, they'll get in trouble. "Is there a fine for being out during lockdown?" she whispers. 

Dee shrugs. "Maybe. We can afford it." 

Fi's eyes dart around. "Can we, though?" 

"Sure." Dee doesn't sound like she's worried. She sounds exhilarated. 

She really is beautiful like this, Fi stops to notice. 

They've both been withering stuck inside the walls of their flat. It's easy to miss because they feel like they're doing fine day to day, but the monotony has started to get to them. 

They've been fighting more. Sleeping at different times. Bickering over what to watch, what to eat. They've got enough space in the flat to retreat from each other, but the problem isn't really needing to be apart. 

The problem is just needing to be together in a different set of circumstances. They need to be able to choose to be together now like they've always been able to do. 

This was Dee's choice; to go on a late night walk. To hold hands through the park. To steal a sneaky snog or two, if Fi knows anything about how these things go. 

If they can make it to the park without being caught by the authorities and fined, because this is the fucked up dystopian world that they live in. 

Dee snaps her fingers in front of Fi's face. "Oi. With me, please." 

“You’re well fit,” Fi blurts, catching Dee’s hand in hers and pressing it to her lips. “Have I ever told you that?”

“Never. Not once.” She pulls her hand away and reaches for Fi’s, lacing their fingers together. “Come on.”

Fi lets herself be pulled, but the fear doesn’t dissipate. “We’re literally criminals right now.”

“Yeah, we are.” Dee beams. “Fuck the police and all that.”

“Dee!” Fi hisses. 

Dee just laughs, walking faster, tugging more insistently. Fi goes, because she’ll always go for Dee. Even if she’s shitting bricks. They both have different sorts of bravery, but breaking rules is definitely Dee’s thing. 

They’re lit by nothing but street lamps. All the shops are closed, all the streets are empty. It’s eerie, London as a ghost town. It’s properly apocalyptic, but Dee looks pretty and she’s smiling so wide, more vibrant than Fi’s seen her in months. 

So it’s worth it, the pound in Fi’s chest and the sweat clamming between their joined palms. It’s worth the risk to feel this alive, because fuck, she feels alive. Maybe there’s something to this rule breaking thing after all. 

They’re near the park when they hear a car behind them. It’s far off, way down the road, but the air is so still and hushed that there’s no mistaking it. Dee’s head whips around to look, but Fi’s foo afraid. “What is it?” she whimpers, unable to read Dee’s expression in the darkness.

They shouldn’t be doing this. It’s one in the morning; it’d be dodgy even if the whole world wasn’t under quarantine.

“It’s a car, Fiona. Those do still exist.” Her tone belies the flippancy of her words.

“Let’s go,” Fi hisses, pushing her forwards. “Come on.” She starts to run.

“Fi, it’s fucking fine, you cow, it’s not—”

Fi’s the one leading now, dragging Dee behind her as she takes on the moronic task of outrunning a car on an empty road. Dee is grumbling, but it turns from curses to laughter as the ridiculousness of the whole situation starts to settle in. Fi is laughing too, laughing through the fear, and the car speeds past them, a bloke’s head hanging out the window whooping as he goes. Dee whoops back, a moment of shared rebellion with a stranger, and Fi’s lungs burn with relief and exertion but she doesn’t stop. They keep going, turning into the park and running as fast as they’ve ever run, grass beneath their feet and wind in their hair, clutching each other like a lifeline.

Fi stops when it feels like she’s on the brink of death, and Dee is on her before she’s even taken a proper breath, pushing her up against a tree and pressing their mouths together. She tastes like salt and cherry chapstick and her teeth knock Fi’s because they’re both smiling as wide as they’ve ever smiled.

“You’re such a fucking idiot,” Dee gasps, pressing all her weight into Fi’s chest.

Fi wraps her arms around the back of Dee’s neck. She’s heaving for air so hard she can barely hear anything else, her pulse pounding in her ears. All she can do is nod and tilt her head to invite Dee’s lovely mouth down to her throat. Dee goes without a moment’s hesitation, and suddenly Fi is totally on board with the whole fuck the police thing. They might even have to add indecent exposure to the list of charges, because she reckons she’s about thirty seconds away from ripping all Dee’s clothes off.

“We’re so bad,” she croaks.

Dee scrapes her teeth right against Fi’s pulsing carotid. “So bad. Proper Bonnie and Clyde, we are.”

She’s taking the piss, but Fi doesn’t care. Fi slides her hand down Dee’s back, cupping her ass. It earns her a lovely push of Fi’s thigh into her crotch and she grinds into it a bit. Dee’s giggling when she moves away, flushed and gorgeous, love of Fi’s life. 

Fi cups Dee’s face and kisses her again, long and slow this time. “I’d run a car over a cliff with you any day.” 

Dee snorts. “You bint, that’s Thelma and Louise.” 

“Oh. Were they gay?” 

“No.” Dee kisses her again fondly, soft and lingering. “I mean, maybe, I dunno. But they die in the end, do we really wanna go that route?” 

“No,” Fi says decisively. “We’re gonna be Thelma and Louise except we’re lesbians and also we live.” 

“Reboot for the 21st century,” Dee agrees. “You should write it. Once this lockdown ends we’ll pitch it to Hollywood and become millionaires.” 

“Sure.” Fi clutches on as Dee steps back. “Wait, where are you going?” 

“I wanted to go on a walk with you,” Dee says. “So far we’ve crept nervously, run our asses off, and made out. None of that counts as walking.” 

Fi tries to pout, but the look on Dee’s face says she’s having none of it. “Fine,” Fi says, then pushes back off the tree. “One moonlit walk, coming right up.”

**Author's Note:**

> The lockdown challenge fell on Lesbian Visibility Day so like, why the fuck not? Give it some love on tumblr and leave us a comment if you like it!


End file.
